helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin
|type = Single |album = ℃ Major 9th |artist = ℃-ute |released = November 6, 2013 January 13, 2014 (Event Vs, Radio Drama CD) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 20:03 (RA, LA, LB, LC), 20:30 (RB, LD) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma 22nd Single (2013) |Next = Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all 24th Single (2014) }} Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (都会の一人暮らし/愛ってもっと斬新; Living Alone in the City / Love is More Innovative) is ℃-ute's 23rd single. It was released on November 6, 2013 in 6 editions: 2 regular editions and 4 limited editions. The Event Vs for both titled tracks and the Radio Drama "Tokai no Hitorigurashi Nai! Nai! Nai!" (ラジオドラマ『都会の一人暮らし　ナイ！ナイ！ナイ！』) were released and sold at events on January 13 and 16, 2014."℃-ute イベントV「都会の一人暮らし」・イベントV「愛ってもっと斬新」販売のお知らせ" (archived) (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01-09."℃-ute イベントV「都会の一人暮らし」・イベントV「愛ってもっと斬新」販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01-09."℃-ute ラジオドラマ『都会の一人暮らし　ナイ！ナイ！ナイ！』CD販売のお知らせ" (archived) (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01-09. The radio drama CD features all four chapters that aired throughout the month of November on JFN as a collaboration with owarai kombi Dainoji. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A-C #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition D #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu (誘惑の休日; Holiday of Temptation) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Music Video) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Music Video) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Close-up Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Close-up Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (Jacket・MV Satsuei Making & Offshot Eizou) (ジャケット・MV撮影メイキング&オフショット映像; Jacket and MV Film Making & Offshot Footage) Event V "Tokai no Hitorigurashi" #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Aitte Motto Zanshin" #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Radio Drama "Tokai no Hitorigurashi Nai! Nai! Nai!" ;CD #Dai 1 Wa: Okane ga Nai! (第１話・お金がナイ！; Chapter 1: I Have No Money!) #Dai 2 Wa: Kareshi ga Inai! (第２話・彼氏がいナイ！; Chapter 2: I Have No Boyfriend!) #Dai 3 Wa: Doushitara Ii ka Wakaranai! (第３話・どうしたらいいかわからナイ！; Chapter 3: I Don't Know What to Do!) #Dai 4 Wa: Yaritai Koto Shika Shitakunai! (第４話・やりたいことしかしたくナイ！; Chapter 4: I Don't Want to Do Things Only I Want to Do!) ;DVD #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making Footage) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus:Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Aitte Motto Zanshin *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Please, love me more! *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro ;Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu *Arrangement: Harada Nao TV Performances ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi *2013.11.07 Music Japan *2014.02.06 The Girls Live ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin *2013.11.19 BOMBER-E ;Please, Love Me More! *2014.06.05 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ (part of a medley) *℃maj9 SPECIAL LIVE *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Inoue Rei *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;Aitte Motto Zenshin *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ ;Please, love me more! *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou - Tsubaki Factory ;Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 67,748 ;Monthly Ranking Billboard Japan Chart Positions Trivia *The single was both announced and performed for the first time on September 9, 2013. *It was released on the same day as COLORS' second single Fashion☆Uchuu Senshi. *With 45,365 reported sales, this was ℃-ute's biggest first day of sales until The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare. *This single was ℃-ute's highest selling first week with 63,764, surpassing Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (60,592) until Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (69,952). *This was also ℃-ute's highest selling single, surpassing Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (64,080) until Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (73,018). *In Tokai no Hitorigurashi's MV, the group's members wore sunglasses and each member's sunglasses were the same color as their official member color. *This was their last single to include a B-side. *Tokai no Hitorigurashi was covered by Tsubaki Factory for their first album first bloom. Additional Videos ℃-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute - Aitte Motto Zanshin (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Aitte Motto Zanshin (Dance Shot Ver.) Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Tokai no Hitorigurashi, Aitte Motto Zanshin, Please, love me more, Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu es:Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin Category:C-ute Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2014 Event Vs